Tarecuisa King
Tarecuisa Rose King (b.1956-1976) was an English pure-blood witch, the youngest daughter of Fumito Taue and Phonsetani King, younger sister of Shorvus and Shircissy King. wife of Charlus Crawford, and mother of Charles Crawford. Taree attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1967-1974. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House and was a member of the Huggies club. In her seventh year she was made Head Girl . After Hogwarts, Taree married Charlus. Along with their friends Holden Pucey,Chester Dawlish, and Tiberius Jorkin , the couple joined the phoenix Hogwarts Army,Shortly afterwards,Taree and Charlus had a son, Charles Richardo Crawford, of whom they made Holden Pucey the godfather. However, the family was forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Phantom lord and their infant son. She and her husband were Granus Black discovered and thus both were murdered by Phantom on Vonder valley night in 1981, while trying to protect their son. Biography Early life Taree was the youngest daughter of Fumito and Phonsetani King, born in 1955 in the aristocratic House of Black. She had two older sisters,Shorvus and Shircissy. Taree was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of pure-bloods. was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from c. 1967-1974. Sorted into Gryffindor House, she met her future husband, Charlus Crawford,whilst at Hogwarts. First Wizarding War Marriage and the Order Sometime after graduating from Hogwarts in 1975,Taree and Charlus married, the wedding took place sometime between the summer of 1975 and the autumn of 1976, with Holden serving as Charlus's best man. Living off Charlus's family fortune, the Crawford became full-time members of the phoenix Hogwarts Army, an organisation dedicated to fighting Phantom Lord and his Army Lord Phantom, along with their friends Holden ,Chester, and Tiberius During the war, Taree and Charlus defied Phantom on at least three occasions, the first being when they refused to join his cause when he tried to recruit them. Life in hiding and death Taree became pregnant in the winter of 1975 Physical description Taree was a beautiful woman. She had White skin, thick, yellow hair that fell to her shoulders; and almond-shaped, blue eyes. Apparently, her eyes were extremely distinctive, because every person who knew Taree would always see them in her son, Charles. It is commented by her aged son Charles when he travelled back to the past, he cited that she was extremely beautiful even in the face of death. Magical abilities and skills Since even Lord Phantom was willing to overlook Taree's, this is proof that she was a truly powerful and accomplished witch.She was noted for her particular talent in Potion-making and was able to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability Relationships Family King family She is very loyal to her family ,her husband and father of her son]] Charlus Crawford She met Charlus in 1972, she was seen by Charles and he confessed to her at his graduation and she agreed. they met again in the summer of 1973 and dated since then, in 1975 the two married and had a son, Charles Crawford. Charles Crawford On 28 August,1976, Taree and Charlus's first and only child, Charles, was born.They loved their son more than anything,hiding for months so he could survive from the prophecy concerning his fate with Lord Phantom. On Vonder valley in 1976 they sacrificed themselves at 20 years old in order to save him from when he was just an infant. his maternal family always maintained that the love his parents had for him (and in return Charles's love for them) was his greatest power. Charles grew to resemble both of his parets greatly, his personality being more similar to Taree's. Category:House of King Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Witch Category:Character Category:Children of rich family Category:Descendants of taue houses Category:Descendants of the Black family Category:Personal blue eyes Category:Personal yellow hair Category:Born in 1956 Category:Female Category:Individual follow the mother's surname Category:Pure-blood Category:Married Category:Personal Death Category:Die in years 1970 Category:Crawford family Category:Gryffindor Category:Killed by Phantom lord Category:Charlus Crawford's romantic relationships Category:Phoenix Hogwarts Army Category:Who participated in the first witch battle Category:Thunderer gang Category:Parents